


Interval/幕间休息

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, happy new year
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 邓不利多想搞新年庆祝活动，有人提出搞大点，大家都喝高了。





	Interval/幕间休息

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕OOC没有逻辑，反正大家都喝高了。凤凰社的跨年活动，凤凰社时间线。
> 
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。
> 
> 各位新年快乐！

1.

48个小时前，格里莫广场12号，厨房。

会议结束，邓不利多从容不迫地从天知道哪儿掏出了个硕大无朋的模型，咣当一声杵到餐桌中央。它的尖部险险地从吊灯下擦过，吊灯胆战心惊地抖了几抖，几滴蜡油落到桌面上，比尔眼疾手快地把下边的会议材料移开了。

一圈眼睛盯着那个大本钟，别说，这玩意儿造得还挺精致，颇具历史感。

“这是仿制品。”金斯莱当即作出判断，顿了顿，看向邓不利多，“你没把真的那个缩小了揣口袋里，对吧？”

邓不利多微微一笑。

“我得走了。”斯内普一头扎进正熊熊燃烧的壁炉，“我一个字也不想听。”

他忘了撒飞路粉。

 

2.

36个小时前，格里莫广场12号，客厅。

“我错过什么了？”几分钟前晃悠进了厨房的西里斯又晃悠回来，看起来像刚从河里爬出来——显然实际上就是这样。“我猜厨房里那条泰晤士河不是我的宿醉幻觉，因为我的裤子肯定湿了。”

实际上他从头湿到脚，宿醉没造成幻觉，它好像导致了他上半身不遂。

“邓不利多提出新年庆祝活动，有人想搞大点，别问我。”莱姆斯窝在沙发里，特别心累地戳了戳堆在旁边的爆竹之一，它欢快地喷了他一脸红色糖浆。“我昨晚是匹狼。”

“昨天不是满月夜。”西里斯怀疑地说，“这个星期都不是。”

“换个时候我要为这个啜泣一阵子，你喝得连今天星期几都不知道，还记得什么时候满月。”莱姆斯拖出个靠垫擦了把脸，因为他就是这么个恶心的邋遢鬼，“但是今天，我需要在美好幻想里沉浸一会儿才能应付接下来的一切，别点醒我。”

 

3.

24个小时前，格里莫广场12号，厨房。

“——西里斯居然敢说伦敦眼看起来不对！我前几天可是为了防止食死徒把它炸掉绕着它转了一整天，这个牢骚坛子甚至都没有实地看过！”唐克斯边倒果汁边打翻杯子，气咻咻地声讨着。

莱姆斯好脾气地清理着桌布，顺便扶了她一把以免她踩进河里。“他就那样，我能忍他这么多年完全是因为他一大半时间都在坐牢。”

“昨天没去成可不是我的错。”西里斯转了转眼珠，“我几个月前爬上去过，谢谢。我用爪子担保你用的材料质感不对。”

“你爬伦敦眼做什么？”赫敏惊诧地问。

“你怎么爬上去的？”罗恩长大了嘴。

“你是作为狗还是人爬上去的？”哈利眼睛瞪得溜圆。

“哇噢西里斯。”金妮感叹。

“酷！”双胞胎击了个掌。

“不行，弗雷德，乔治。”比尔果断地说。

“啊，这个嘛，”西里斯意味深长地竖起一根手指，他先回答赫敏因为他特别绅士，“其实是因为它的存在，如果你理解——”

韦斯莱夫人拿着切面包刀站在赫敏身后，用一种考虑新年夜加菜的神情打量他，他还特别聪明所以他不说了。

 

4.

12小时前，格里莫广场12号，客厅。

“我真得走了，谢谢你的款待，莫莉。”阿米莉亚提着一大袋杯子蛋糕，莫莉还在往袋子里塞手指饼，“我很希望能参加跨年活动，但如果我不赶紧把落下的工作处理掉一部分的话，它们就会和新的一起在收假后第一周把我压死。”

“你可以分一部分给金斯莱。”西里斯提出，“你们的办公室就在一层楼，我听说他处理文书工作一个顶五个。”

“我可还在这儿呢。”金斯莱从厨房走上来，“一个人干五个人的活已经够了，谢谢，更不要说我觉得首相已经打算让我顶第六个试试了。”

“哦，我心动了。”阿米莉亚非常无辜地眨眨眼，“顺便，既然你们要营造出身处泰晤士河畔的感觉，为什么不把自己也按比例缩小呢？”

莫莉的盘子掉在地上，西里斯心疼地抽了口气，她求助地转向在场唯一的正常人金斯莱。

“这我得去问问邓不利多。”金斯莱说。

莱姆斯拿着个空杯子路过，从头到脚挂满了彩带，他就是有这么受不稳定分子欢迎，包括爆竹。“别理我，我要从现在开始灌醉自己，一觉睡到复活节。”

 

5.

当下，格里莫广场12号，厨房。

他们最终还是没有把人也按城市比例缩小，出于安全考虑，这是很有道理的。

“我他妈在阿兹卡班蹲了十几年！”西里斯大叫，一拳砸在桌上。

场面凝固了半秒，然后所有人继续各干各的，给面子的丢过来一两句抱怨。只有哈利那双绿眼睛还水汪汪地看着这边，因为他是个多愁善感的小宝宝。

莱姆斯把脑袋从臂弯里拔出来说，“既然你每次想要什么东西都拿这个当借口，就该料到它早晚会失去效果。”然后又把脑袋放了回去。

“你真的不该再喝了。”赫敏的脑袋从一堆纠缠不清的胳膊腿中间冒出来，她顺手把哈利按了回去，“你这对你身体不好。”

“就连金妮都喝高了，她甚至都没满十五岁！”西里斯大着舌头嚷嚷，“凭什么连这里年纪最小的女士都能灌醉自己，我，屋子的真正主人，悲惨的无辜逃犯，连一醉方休的权利都没有？”

“因为你心理年龄只有五岁，酒量更差。”金妮的脑袋出现在赫敏的旁边，睁着一双失焦的漂亮眼睛，“我才没喝高你个傻蛋。”

“不可以这样说话，金妮。”莫莉乐呵呵地嘟囔，面颊在金斯莱胳膊上又蹭了蹭。

“希望亚瑟出院后做的第一件事不是干掉我。”金斯莱说，作为成人中的指定司机[1]，他变出一个扶手椅然后温柔地将莫莉安置在上边。

赫敏顶着一张“我不是为了这个给凤凰社卖命”的生气脸把金妮的头搬到旁边去跟哈利作伴，一巴掌打掉乔治或者弗雷德正准备塞进嘴里的不明物体，她是孩子们的指定司机，聪慧又富有自制力，他们应该为有她在身边感谢所有的神明。拉过罗恩枕着自己大腿给他梳理头发，当然，也只是为了减轻宿醉而已。

“太松懈了，如果我是食死徒，现在两分钟内就能干掉这里的所有人。”穆迪气呼呼地说，从自己的瓶子里喝了一大口，他是头号扫兴鬼。

“哦，你除外。”他说，真眼睛扫向邓不利多，假眼睛翻了个大白眼。

邓不利多慈爱地看着主动来与他对饮又被他放倒的海格摇摇晃晃地爬起来，后者绊了一下，唐克斯精心搭建的伦敦眼被压成了一堆金属棍。他是个老怪物。

“要开始放焰火了。”这怪物说。

话音刚落，厨房中央那座奇迹般屹立不倒的大本钟便响了起来。

 

+1

事先安置的烟花冲上厨房天顶炸开，将其下的缩小版城市与河流染得缤纷绚烂。还能动的人配合着欢呼了几声。

“亲吻！”唐克斯挥舞两臂大喊着盖过爆炸，她的头发全竖了起来，“倒计时结束的时候要和人接吻！麻瓜都这么干！”

“我记得那是美国麻……”金斯莱和他的后半截话被一肘子放倒在地，而唐克斯已经半点不耽误地把莱姆斯像个煎饼一样翻了过来。

“哦好极了，亲亲。”罗恩含混不清地嚷道，赫敏一下子红得发亮。

哈利不知怎的左半边身子泡进了泰晤士河，比尔泡进了右半边，海格再接再厉又压塌了伦敦塔桥，金妮四肢伸展地占据了拼在一起的两把椅子，弗雷德和乔治却不分彼此地挤在一把椅子里，海丝佳抱着国会大厦边哭边唱《你勾走了我的心》，韦斯莱夫人趴在餐桌边呼呼大睡。

“别特么指望我会亲你们中的任何一个。”穆迪恶狠狠地说。

“做梦也不敢想，阿拉斯托。”金斯莱仍然痛苦地揉着肋骨，把一杯白水推到仍在胡乱摸索的西里斯手边。

“因为瓶子外面的液体都可能会把亲爱的老疯眼毒——死。”西里斯大大地喝了一口，一半都流进了领子，“噢，陈酿蜂蜜酒，我喜欢。”

邓不利多起身，接着又一阵爆响，他被五种颜料喷个正着。

“敬在座诸位，”老人稳稳地端着杯子，“年年有今日。”

 

（全文完） 

[1] 派对上指定不喝酒负责送大家回去的人


End file.
